


Dies Irae

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James works feverishly through the night.  Episode tag to "Old, Unhappy, Far Off Things".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dies Irae

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched "Old, Unhappy, Far Off Things" for the first time. In a certain scene, I recognized the music that James was listening to, and found it very relevant to the plot. This drabble is the result. Beta by wendymr.

James works feverishly through the night, fueled by nicotine and Mozart’s  _Requiem_.  The costumed characters in the photos swirl around the room, mocking him as their masked ball becomes a Danse Macabre.  
  
He completes the puzzle as  _Dies Irae_ begins to play.  Judgment Day. _“_ _Nothing will remain unpunished.” _ The culprit responsible for Chloe’s living death hasn’t been punished.  Not yet.  
  
When the murderer becomes her own judge and executioner, _ Dies Irae_ echoes again in his mind.   _ “The wicked are confounded; consigned to bitter flames.”_  
  
It’s a long time before James can listen to the _Requiem_ without seeing those bitter flames.

**Author's Note:**

> Wikipedia article on [Dies Irae](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dies_Irae).
> 
> [Recording of Dies Irae](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Tb9HmlPuVI) from Mozart's Requiem.


End file.
